


The Light and Dark of Cops

by Tobias_Small



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobias_Small/pseuds/Tobias_Small
Summary: Bad Cop struggles with maintaining President Business' respect without breaking his relationship with his loving and joyful brother, Good Cop. This struggle is played out moments before the interrogation scene with Emmett.





	The Light and Dark of Cops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisystar/gifts).



“Why must you be so nice?!” Bad Cop growled after kicking a chair around the room, “You're going to lose me my job. If President Business thinks I'm weak, how will he ever respect me?!” 

A tear forming in his eye, Good Cop responds quietly, “But it was wrong.”  
Bad Cop moved forward to interrupt, but Good Cop continued, “I don't think President Business is a very good guy. He doesn't seem very nice.”  
“Oh come on!” Bad Cop retorted,”It is just business.”  
Wanting to agree with his brother and support him, Good Cop said with a slight smile, “You're right, he is trying to help the city.”  
Feeling understood and validated, Bad Cop replies enthusiastically, “Exactly! It's my job to do what is best for the city, and President Business is best for this city.”  
A genuine smile forming on his face as he moved towards his brother, Good Cop assured Bad Cop, “I trust you.” Wrapping his arms around Bad Cop, Good Cop held his brother close. 

A booming noise echoed through the building as the doors slammed open and in rushed a man with a mixture of excitement and panic filling his eyes. As the man gasped for breath, Good Cop called out a greeting to him, “Hey Buddy! Would you like some water?” Too distracted by his news to hear Good Cop’s greeting, the man uttered the information he knew these brothers needed to hear, “The Special found the piece of resistance,” he panted as he tried to regain his breath. Bad Cop, enraged, began to kick a chair around the room, uttering curses under his breath. Regaining his breath, the man continued with his news, “and we have him. We have the Special.”  
On hearing this news Bad Cop took one final kick at the chair and stared the man dead in the eye. With a deadly serious voice he asked, “Where is he?”  
A feeble squeak came from the man and he whispered, “He's unconscious in the interrogation room.”  
Spurred to action Bad Cop rushed out of the room with Good Cop racing after him.

Bad Cop marched into the interrogation room and asked for the report on the Special. A junior officer rushed forward and started handing Bad Cop and Good Cop various files, “His name is Emmett. We found him in the construction site where he works with the piece of resistance attached to his person.” the officer reported.  
“Ah, hiding in plain sight. The perfect cover as he uncovered the piece of resistance,” Bad Cop replied. Bad Cop turned back to the Junior Officer with a glare, pushing him to continue his report, “We surveyed his fellow workers and acquaintances, and they were all in agreement that he is so normal he is practically a blank page.”  
Bad Cop took a sip of his coffee as Good Cop munched on a donut, “The perfect cover!” they both stated. 

Slamming his mug on the table, Bad Cop leaned forward and calmly inquired, “Has he been contacted by the Master Builders?”  
Feeling intimidated, the Junior Officer stepped backward into the table as he stammered, “One of the Master Builders, recently known as ‘Wyldstyle’, was seen fleeing the crime scene shortly before we found the Special.”  
“Do we know where Virtruvius is? With the Special and piece of resistance in our possession, he will certainly have nowhere to run.”  
The Junior Officer quickly shuffled through the files on the table in front of him, “Um, I don't think…” He stammered. “Maybe in the more recent files...”, the Junior Officer reminded himself, rushing towards a bigger stack of paper. “...we have no recorded whereabouts for Virtruvius,” he conceded.  
Frustrated by the lack of information, Bad Cop grabbed a chair from the table and began to kick it around the room. In an attempt to calm his brother down, Good Cop reassured him, “Hey Buddy, at least we have the Special and the piece of resistance.”  
Slowly calming down at his brothers words, Bad Cop kicked the chair a few more times for safe keeping. “Alright, we will break the Special and he will tell us all we need to know.” Gesturing towards the Junior Officer, Bad Cop called out, “Get me an interrogation lamp, documentation of the interviews, another cup of coffee…and somebody get me a chair!” 

Endeavouring to be helpful, Good Cop moves forward and, raising a bag of donuts towards his brother asks, “Would you like one? They are very good with coffee.”  
Huffing, Bad Cop glared at the donuts until Good Cop slowly moved them away from his face. As Good Cop turned to enter the next room and meet Emmett, the Special; Bad Cop called out to him in a gruff voice saying, “I would like a donut….please.”  
Pausing, with his hand holding the door slightly ajar, Good Cop silently closed it again and returned to his brother with a donut in hand, “Would you like the one with the pink icing and sprinkles? They're my favourite!”

The glimmer of a smile danced across Bad Cop’s lips as he took the donut from his brother. Bad Cop didn't find it as easy to smile as his brother did, and this simple inkling of a smile was enough to remind him of what happened earlier that day; when his love for his brother caused President Business to question his loyalty and diligence. He could not be seen as weak. He had to be strong to be respected. Taking a deep sigh, Bad Cop returned from his thoughts to see his brothers smile slowly fading at the sight of his own frown. 

He wanted to stand by his brother and show him how much he loves him, but he needed to be strong, so he grabbed his mug off the table, and walking past his brother opened the door to the next room. He would break the Special. He would prove how tough he is. He would earn President Business’ respect.


End file.
